In The Deep Waters
by Deerhunter00025
Summary: Follow the Grey's unto deep waters while Christian and the kids go for a swim. All while Ana goes into labor. Will it be a east one? Follow the crazy life of the Grey's and find out.


There is nothing I love more than spending time with my family. With Ana and myself both busy with work, and getting ready for the new baby to get here, we both vowed to make today a Teddy and Phoebe day.

Opening my eyes, due to an arm hitting me in the face, I carefully turn my head to the side in fear that I might get slapped again.

Looking at the clock on the night stand, I notice it reads 6:45am.

Carefully lifting my wife's arm off of my face, I lean down, brush her hair out of the way, and kiss her forehead.

Being that she is in her ninth month of pregnancy, with her due date fast approaching, I decide not to wake her up with a little CG loving and let her sleep in.

 _You might want to rethink that, Grey. Six weeks of no pussy is one of the hardest things the both of us has gone through._

At least her mouth won't be off limits; Ana has the skill of being able to suck a golf ball threw a straw. But, I remember when she got her panties in a twist, and about ripped my balls off, when I told her about stealing a pair of her warn panties every time I go out of town for work.

 _Hell, I had to have something to jack off into when we get freaky on Skype_.

Willing my dick to go down, I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

Before putting the kids to bed last night, Ana and I told Phoebe and Teddy about today, how it was theirs to do with as they wished.

Teddy decided he wants to toss the ball around outside with me, and then the four of us go for a swim. Well, three of us, seeing as how Ana refuses to be seen with her swim suit on, due to being heavily pregnant. I think she looks beautiful, and knowing that it's my seed that has done that to her, turns me the fuck on.

Phoebe decided on playing dress-up with Ana, and watching The Polar Express. Why my child is infatuated with that movie is beyond me. We have watched that movie at least fifty times, I know, since Christmas. I'm never going to be able to get 'seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see' out of my head.

Making my way downstairs, I hear commotion coming from the kitchen. That's when I hear my children.

"Mrs. Taylor, today's Saturday." Teddy complains. "You do remember that today is pancake and bacon day, right?"

Chuckling to myself, I think that boy is his mother made over; they both love pancakes.

"Teddy, Mrs. Taylor knows what today is." My sassy princess lets her brother know. "Stop being stupid."

That's when I make myself known, to put an end to the fighting and name calling.

"Hey, you two, that's enough." I tell them. "Of course, Mrs. Taylor knows what day it is and you'll get your pancakes soon enough, Teddy."

After kissing their heads, I take a seat at the breakfast bar next to Teddy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Taylor. Ana should be down shortly."

"Rough night, Mr. Grey?"

"Ana was up all night last night. She couldn't get comfortable, and the baby was on her bladder."

"Only just a few more days." She says, putting the coffee cup down in front of me.

"Thank Fuck for that." I mumble to myself before taking a drink of the hot coffee.

"Dad-dy," My son sings my name like Ana does when I'm in trouble. "if you don't want me to tell mommy you said a potty work, you will give me and Phoebe 5 dollars each."

Shaking my head, I reach into my pocket and take out two five dollar bills, handing it over to the kids.

"You do know, son, when you're older, I expect you to work at GEH, right? Your negation skills are too good."

Giggling to himself, he takes the money and gives his sister a high five.

"Daddy, are you and mommy ever going to tell us what our baby brother's name is going to be?"

"No, Phoebe, you are going to find out when the rest of the family does."

"Well, how many more days till he gets here? Can I play dress up with him? And where do babies come from anyway?"

 _Jesus Christ, what's with all the fucking questions?_

Preparing to answer my inquisitive five-year-old daughter, I take a breathe and answer her first two questions, hoping to avoid that last one. Maybe she'll forget about it.

"No, you can't play dress up with him, he will be too little. And mommy can have him any day now, we're just waiting on him. When he's ready, he will let us know."

"Oh. Okay. But, where do they come from?"

"Where do you think babies come from?" I turn the question around on her.

"When two people love each other, the dad buys a pumpkin seed and gives it to the mommy." She replies innocently. "Then her stomach gets big like a pumpkin! That's why mommy won't wear a bathing suit, cause she always says she looks like a pumpkin when she does."

Not expecting that to be her answer, I know my eyes are as big as the coffee cup that's sitting in front of me.

 _A pumpkin seed?_ I was speechless.

"That's right, honey!" I don't know what else to tell her, but I don't want to have that discussion right now.

My son, not wanting to be left out, puts his two cents in.

"Dad, is the baby going to knock on the door or something. You know, to let us know he's ready to get out?"

 _Fuck, where's Ana when I need her_.

"No, son, your brother isn't going to knock on the door. Now the both of you stop with the questions and eat your breakfast."

I must put a stop to the questions, before one of them asks what part of the body the baby is coming out of.

Maybe when they ask questions like this, I should just send them to their mother. Let her deal with it.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I turn my head and see Ana making her way into the room.

"Good morning, beautiful," I smile at her, putting my coffee cup down. "Did you ever get comfortable?"

After kissing both the kids, she sits down next to me and smiles.

"I was fine after the baby stopped dancing on my bladder, if that's what you mean, and I finally found a comfortable position to sleep in for about five seconds. Thanks for letting me sleep in, though. I'm just ready for him to be here."

"Me too, Baby."

What Ana doesn't know is, I want to try for one more in a year or two. But I've decided, if I want to keep my balls intact, I'll keep that little tid bit of information to myself for a little while longer.

 _Keep telling yourself that, Grey, she'll find out_.

After breakfast, Teddy and I head outside to play catch while Ana takes Pheobe upstairs to her room for dress-up time.

Thank God she picked Ana for that one. Last time she had me wearing bright red lipstick, and feathers in my hair. Ros called and said I needed to come to the office to sign some papers, so I took the feathers out of my hair, but, in my rush, forgot to take the lipstick off. No thanks to Ana, she saw it and didn't say anything.

Ros and the guys from legal got a kick out of seeing me walk in with bright red lipstick on.

Needless to say, when I got home that night, Ana got a spanking, and I used what we now call the ass-eater plug on her. My asshole still clenches every time she grabs my ass.

 _Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetle-fucking-juice!_

"Good job on throwing!" I shout over to my son, who nearly hit me in the face because I wasn't paying attention, before tossing the ball back to him. "And catching."

I can see him playing on the GEH team when he gets older. He reminds me so much of Elliot, he was always good at baseball. I love my brother, but Lord help his soul.

Teddy has given up tossing the ball back and forth with me and has now chosen Jax as his new partner, so I stand back and watch as they play fetch.

"Dad, I was thinking maybe we can sign me up for baseball this summer. If you want me to pay for the equipment; I'll pull weeds in mom's flowerbed, wash the cars, even Phoebe's little convertible, wash the dogs, take out the trash, and clean the room you and mom have locked up above the garage. What's in the room anyway, dad? All I know is you and mom won't let us go in it."

 _Holy fucking shit. How in the fuck am I going to explain the room above the garage?_

I mean, when we sold Escala last year, we had to have somewhere to have our kinky fuckery at, and the extra rooms in the house was a no from the get go. Last time we tried having a little play time in our bedroom, I forgot to put the flogger in the closet. Phoebe went into our room the next morning and found it laying on the floor. Next thing we knew, she was running down the stairs swishing it around like a pom-pom chanting cheers.

 _Think, Grey. I can't tell my seven-year-old son there is butt plugs, a sex swing, paddles, floggers, tantra chair, and a bed in there_.

"Dad, are you ok? Your face has turned a little white."

"I'm fine, son. If that's something you would like to do, playing baseball I mean, not cleaning that room, then I'll have to discuss it with your mother. But I don't see a problem with it."

Ana's always worried about our kids playing sports. At least it isn't football, she would have a shit fit.

Teddy nods his head, my answer seemly pacifying him enough to drop all talk of that room.

"You about ready to head inside and get changed into your swim trunks?" I ask, ruffling his hair. "I need to go check on your mother and sister."

I can just imagine what Phoebe has done to both herself and Ana.

"Yep," He answers me while running to the back door. "I'm ready to get in the pool. Do you think mom and Phoebe are going to swim with us?"

Always worrying about his mother and sister.

"I know your sister is, but I'm not sure about your mom. I guess it depends on how she's feeling."

But, knowing Ana like I do, I know she is going to be lounging on the chair by the pool.

"Go put your baseball stuff away and then go get into your swim trunks while I go check on your mom and sister. When you get dressed, go downstairs and wait with Mrs. Taylor, and don't run up the stairs either. The pool will still be there when you get ready."

Walking up the stairs, I hear singing coming from both of my girls.

Jesus, Phoebe is butchering _"Who Let the Dogs Out"._ She may have my temper, but she surely has Ana's singing voice.

I make a mental note to discuss singing lessons along with Teddy playing ball this summer.

Leaning on the door, chuckling to myself, I stand back and watch Ana and Pheobe putting a boa around Meatball's neck. Even the poor dog can't escape the torture of Phoebe's dress-up time.

Meatball spots me standing there, and is giving me a _please help me, I am being tortured by a five-year-old_ look.

 _I feel you buddy_.

"Daddy, you want to play dress-up too?!" Phoebe squeals when she sees me. "You can if you want."

"Maybe when we get done swimming we can." I tell her, not wanting to disappoint my little girl. "Have you got around to watching The Polar Express, yet?"

"No, daddy, we've been playing dress-up and tea party the whole time."

No wonder Meatball looks like he's about to have a panic attack, the poor dog looks like he's been put threw a torture chamber.

Sitting on the bed, I wrap my arms around Phoebe and pull her into my lap.

Looking down, I notice both her and Ana's toes are painted a clear color.

 _Thank fuck for that, I can deal with clear._

"I see you painted your and mommy's toes." I comment.

"I did, daddy. Look, I painted Meatballs toes, too!"

I look down at the poor dog sitting at the end of the bed and see that she has hot pink nail polish on all her toes.

I give her a been there done that look before turning my attention back to my little girl.

"I came up here to see if you are about done. Teddy is ready to go for a swim. But, if you're not ready, you can join us later. It's up to you, Phoebe."

Glancing over at Ana, I notice she's rubbing her stomach and has a look of pain on her face. Which scares me fuck out of me.

"Ana, are you okay?!" I panic. "Are you in pain? Tell me now, I demand to know."

"I'm fine, Christian, just a little uncomfortable from sitting down for so long. Let me help Phoebe get dressed and I'll meet you in our bedroom. Where's Teddy?"

"He's in his room getting dressed now. Phoebe, I told your brother when he was finished getting dressed to go downstairs and sit with Mrs. Jones. You do it, too, okay?"

Giving me a sweet look and a kiss on my cheek, she hops off my lap and heads to her closet for her bathing suit.

"Yes, sir, daddy."

"I'll meet you in the bedroom, Mrs. Grey." I kiss Ana on the temple. "Maybe once the kids go to bed tonight, we can skinny dip. You know, maybe have some sexy time before baby Grey number three gets here."

 _ **beta: SdaisyS**_


End file.
